The field of the disclosure relates generally to gaming machines, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for interacting with a player using a gaming machine.
Although playing a game of chance is typically fun, the general aspects of risk may make the overall experience both exciting and stressful at the same time. As such, attempts to conjure good luck may be very common among players. User experiences based on at least some known rituals and/or devices used to conjure good luck, however, are user-generated and are independent of the gaming system.